Template talk:Straw Hat Pirates Gallery
Thousand Sunny I believe the Thousand Sunny should be part of it. But, I know, we're having a hard time finding a good picture, right? I just thought I'd bring it up. :Hmm... I'm waiting on the anime for images. One-Winged Hawk 07:40, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ...Well, how about now? - BattleFranky202 03:07, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Surume a Crew Member? Whoever made the edit that included Surume the kraken as a crew member should probably undo it until it's really official that the big guy will be sticking around with the crew, instead of just guiding them to Fishman Island. - BattleFranky202 07:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) What about Foxy Pirates? we put Chopper as a former member?? surume is not like vivi, he is a member. 06:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Allies Vivi and Carue aren't the only allies of the Straw Hat pirates. There's a whole table of them on this page. Shouldn't they be removed from the template because if they are included, then what about all the other allies of the Straw Hats? Cuddlykids 10:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't see the point in putting Hearts Pirates in the allies and not the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. YES PLEASE! ^^ Fleet Shouldn't this include the members of the fleet, or just a link to the fleet itself? 22:03, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Grand Fleet Representatives Why are the Grand Fleet groups or only the representatives not listed as subordinates? The page of Hundred Beast Pirates has separate section for the Subordinates and Allies. 16:13, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Because they aren't subordinates. That's the point in Chapter 800: they freely choose to aid Luffy and not serve ' under him. Rhavkin (talk) 17:01, December 16, 2015 (UTC) That's actually true. Even then, they should have another sub-category which is not "Allies" or "Subordinates" as a recognition for their voluntary affiliation. 20:54, December 22, 2015 (UTC) As I said Here, although Luffy did not want them to join him, after Totto Land, the world recognizes the Grand Fleet as Luffy's subordinates, since they declare themselves as such. After all, a section with them is already on the page of the Straw Hat Pirates. Maybe we should put a section with a portrait of the representatives, and also Zeus. Cdavymatias (talk) 16:41, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Subordination should be officially recognized by the Straw Hats themselves, not from outside onlookers. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:48, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Mink\Kozuki Alliance I think we should include this new alliance that's probably gonna continue until the end of the "Pirates Alliance Saga". I would have done that myself but i couldn't, and on that note, it's time to remove the protraction now that the Grand Fleet representatives are on another template. Rhavkin (talk) 16:38, March 10, 2016 (UTC) : Thank you Yatanogarasu but what I had in mind was simply the family crest and their name, not every member of the family, like the Heart Pirates Template.Rhavkin (talk) 20:52, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Fire Tank Pirates Should they be included? I had a little discussion with Awaikage on each other talk pages but basicly I say it's an alliance, he said a "temporary team-up", I said "so when it's over we'll put a ", and gave the New Fishman and Flying Alliance as an example, and now we're here. Thoughts? Rhavkin (talk) 16:58, March 9, 2017 (UTC) They haven't technically agreed on anything. Only showed interest. Besides, this is not an alliance. You could call it a non-agression pact. They ain't gonna help eachother in the fight, at least, from what I assume. All in all, I'd say it's too early to confirm anything. 18:26, March 9, 2017 (UTC) From Pirate Alliance page: "'Goals and Benefits: An alliance is usually formed with the purpose of reaching a specific, mutual goal. It may be something that neither crew could accomplish on their own, such as defeating a powerful enemy or finding a lost treasure." And as Jinbe said, the fact that both of them (and Caesar) hate Big Mom is enough to called them an allied army. When Bege asked if they should "join hands" Luffy said "fine, but let me punch you". that's an agreement. No one said that alliance means fighting together, just like the Saruyama Alliance ("...finding a lost treasure". Rhavkin (talk) 18:35, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Fair enough. 19:11, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Dias Shouldn't Dias be added with a and a (after all, he is listed on their page and he is affiliated with them in his char box)? Rhavkin (talk) 13:41, June 13, 2017 (UTC) No. 13:47, June 13, 2017 (UTC) ^ 13:49, June 13, 2017 (UTC) And the reasons would be...? If Blyue is included in the Giant Warrior Pirates Gallery, way not Dias, here? Rhavkin (talk) 14:53, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Not even Vivi is included so we are not going to include some random player character no one has ever heard of, that apparently just travels with the Straw Hats for a while. This is much too important for that. 15:15, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Vivi was never officially part of the crew, and if that character is so random, why is he on the main page and why is it said he is a (former) part of the crew in his char box? We have game characters on other galleries so what's the differance? Rhavkin (talk) 15:38, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Difference is that this is the Straw Hat Pirates, the most important group in the series, and we're not going to open the floodgates for extraneous inclusions because of some ridiculously obscure, Japan-only video game player character that doesn't technically even have an official name. We barely even know what happens in the game. Are we going to include all of the Foxy Pirates next as former members because they technically joined for like a minute in anime filler? No. We're not gonna open the floodgates, same reason we're very particular about the "Allies" list as well. The Navibox and category only includes the official set as crewmembers tlliesoo. 20:04, June 13, 2017 (UTC) I agree that he should not be added. I don't think it is an issue of "opening the flood gates" because no one in non-canon OP stuff has joined the crew besides Dias, Foxy, and his crew. My issue is that they are all both non-canon and former and were only crew members for a VERY short period of time. One game or episode does not really warrant adding to the template, especially because they are the most important crew in the series. As the person who made Dias's page, I don't think it is necessary. 20:18, June 13, 2017 (UTC) I don't think that they should get special treatment as long as Dias is expressly mentione on their page, but I know a lost cause when I see it. Rhavkin (talk) 07:25, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Sun Pirates With their lasting fealty to their Captain Jinbe, and after reading Chapter 901 I think it's fair to add them to the Allies box. --Bennett.h.dubois (talk) 08:20, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Zeus I think Zeus should be included in another sub-header. Maybe add another sub-header called "Subordinates" (or other more appropriate sub-header) since he isn't really a part of the crew. What do you think? "Be water my friend." - AnimeLoverPH (talk) 01:48, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Yes. He's clearly not an actual member. SeaTerror (talk) 02:55, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Or maybe, now that he accompanies Nami, place him in the Allies category before of the Heart Pirates. --Cdavymatias (talk) 19:37, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Vivi and Carue Since we have a single character in the allies section, I think we should add Vivi and Carue there as well. They weren't add as crew members for obvious reasons, but they are defiantly allies, had a much more significant rule in the crew, and are listed as standout cases in the allies tab. Rhavkin (talk) 18:25, June 23, 2018 (UTC) I think it's better to keep it as official alliances. Otherwise we could pretty much just add anyone who the Straw Hats have helped. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:51, June 23, 2018 (UTC) The other character (from memory) that actually traveled with them (who aren't part of an allied group like the Heart Pirates or Kozuki Family) are Johnny and Yosaku (Baratie->AP), Mr. 9 (RM->WP) Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe(EL->W7), Hatchan, Keimi, and Pappug (Fish Riders base->Sabaody), Caribu (Sabaody->FI), Caesar (PH->Zou), and Pedro, Pekoms (Zou->WCI), and Carrot (Zou->TBA) and filler characters. I think it's pretty clear that Vivi, Carue, and Zeus are different cases, but if we remove Zeus then this is moot point. Should we restart the above discussion with a sub-header? Rhavkin (talk) 22:05, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Okay the protection needs to go now because if we're going to add Vivi to this gallery we should the order to reflect her number 5.5 (i.e. before Chopper).--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:56, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Rgilbert27 Vivi has been added because she appears with the protagonists in Vivre Crad Databook with the number 0013, so she is well after Jinbe, especially being a temporary "member", unlike Robin, Franky or Brook who are official members. - Cdavymatias (talk) 12:41, December 8, 2018 (UTC) I'm not talking about the number on the card I'm talking about the number in relation to the crew and speaking of card what is her role in the crew?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:06, December 8, 2018 (UTC) The portrait is also wrong since it should be using pre-timeskip image for this template. SeaTerror (talk) 01:07, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Is there a pre-timeskip portrait of Vivi?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:45, December 9, 2018 (UTC) The 5.5 was given because she started traveling with the protagonists after joining the 5th official member, Sanji, and before the 6th official member, Chopper. Being she some kind of "honorary member", and not an official member, since her objective from the beginning was to temporarily travel with them until they reach Arabasta, her position after Jinbe is the most appropriate. As for the portrait before-TS, on the one hand it is appropriate since it is the time that she traveled with they, but on the other, the first six members consider it a comrade more although time has passed, and there is not much change in her appearance after the TS. - Cdavymatias (talk) 14:11, December 9, 2018 (UTC) The order of the gallery is by the number each crew member is given in what was linked above and so far Jinbe's information has yet to be added.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:38, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Former members in any group are placed last. End of discussion. Rhavkin (talk) 23:25, December 9, 2018 (UTC) The databook never said she was a former member. SeaTerror (talk) 23:30, December 9, 2018 (UTC) The discussion isn't active, we have a rule to settle those issues as I mentioned earlier. ST, this is not the place for that discussion, and even if it was, you can't reopen a discussion days after you were outnumbered because you don't like the decision. Rhavkin (talk) 05:11, December 10, 2018 (UTC) You really should retake English classes or work on your English comprehension again. I was obviously talking about the fact the databook never said anything about her being a former member. It only said member. SeaTerror (talk) 23:52, December 11, 2018 (UTC) What you said could have been interpreted both ways, my poor English has nothing to do with it. Are you saying we should list her as a current member? Rhavkin (talk) 05:40, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Subordinates Like the templates of the Yonko or the New Fishman Pirates, what do you think about adding a section of "Subordinates"? Although it would only be two portraits: 1. The Straw Hat Grand Fleet (with 1 portrait of the representatives is enough since the leaders and crews appear in their own template), and 2. Zeus. Cdavymatias (talk) 09:55, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Take this to the gallery template talk page Template talk:Straw Hat Pirates Gallery#Grand Fleet Representatives. 10:14, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Vivi Portrait Can someone with permission to edit this gallery replace the File:Nefertari Vivi Portrait.png with File:Nefertari Vivi Straw Hat Pirates Portrait.png. That way it shows a picture of her while she was a pirate and part of Straw Hats and not while she is the Princess of Alabasta, which looks very different and which may be subject to change as the story progresses.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 01:34, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Usopp's Toad I think Usopp's toad should be added in the companions section. As seen in Episode 892, the toad is a living animal, not just a design. "Be water my friend." - AnimeLoverPH (talk) 06:22, July 7, 2019 (UTC) One arc is not enough to be consider companion. Like Surume and Ucy don't count. Rhavkin (talk) 06:33, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Straw Hat Fleet as allies Should we add Straw Hat Grand Fleet in the Allies section? They continue to act as such sailing under the flag of the Straw Hats (although as unofficial self-proclaimed subordinates), and Luffy considered asking them for help in the future if you need them, considering them currently his allies. -- cdavymatias (talk) 08:27, August 22, 2019 (UTC) I'm more curious as to why the Fire Tank Pirates are still there?Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:49, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Rgilbert27 as with the Heart Pirates, they were a formal pirate alliance. Like other alliances that currently ended like Hody Jones and Decken, or Kid-Hawkins-Apoo. (but that's better left for another Talk) -- cdavymatias (talk) 15:00, August 22, 2019 (UTC) If you look at Allies, and more of the series, there's more to an Alliance than just a pirate one.Rgilbert27 (talk) 15:25, August 22, 2019 (UTC) And as I said, that's better left for another Talk (maybe a section about "Fire Tanks as allies"), since it is deviating from the question of the proposed topic, which is: "Should the Straw Hat Grand Fleet be added in the Allies section of the template?". -- cdavymatias (talk) 15:41, August 22, 2019 (UTC) I think the best option is to change the title in the gallery from "Allies" to "Alliances" other wise every character and group from Straw Hat Pirates/Allies has to right to be listed there. Also, why is this template even protected? Rhavkin (talk) 15:45, August 22, 2019 (UTC) By that Ninja and Fire Tank wouldn't be the only alliance mentioned now would it?Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:17, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Why are talking in riddles? Rhavkin (talk) 16:37, August 22, 2019 (UTC) If there should be a gallery for Straw Hat Allies, it should be on said page.Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:52, August 22, 2019 (UTC) And yet again, you pick up things no one said. We are talking about a section in this template, not a possible other template. Rhavkin (talk) 17:59, August 22, 2019 (UTC) And in that section there too many allies to just list pirate alliances also seeing that it's not just pirates that make alliances.Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:09, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Which is way I suggested to change the section title from "Allies" to "Alliances". Rhavkin (talk) 19:29, August 22, 2019 (UTC) It would be better to drop that section all together and just make a new gallery on the page I keep mentioning.Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:41, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Agree to disagree. Rhavkin (talk) 19:46, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Perhaps it would be better changing it to "Alliances" to refer to formal Alliances. Including the Grand Fleet, which is the subject that I wanted to say in the beginning. And also for the moment, change the portraits of Heart Pirates, Kozuki Family and Mokomo Dukedom for the portrait of Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. Since the issue has been diverted to alliances, perhaps the Franky Family and the Galley-La Company should be included, as, like the alliance with Heart-Kozuki-Mink, and with the Fire Tank, they also formed a formal alliance. -- cdavymatias (talk) 22:36, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Alliance is different from subordinates (even self-proclaimed). One is a mean to an end and the other is a show of loyalty. The straw Hat Grand Fleet has no place in the alliance section in the allies sub-page and not the suggested section here. Changing the section title is in order to differ official alliances from occasional allies. The GL-Ff alliance indeed has a place here. Rhavkin (talk) 22:51, August 24, 2019 (UTC) :made a portrait - File:Straw Hat, Galley-La, and Franky Family Alliance Portrait.png. Rhavkin (talk) 06:30, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Going Merry The symbol should be changed to the deceased symbol. It should always be like that if the person/object is deceased/destroyed. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 23:37, October 4, 2019 (UTC)